


Sleepover

by HanWritesTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Good God, Hair Braiding, M/M, cuteness, just read it, lots of fluff, sleepover, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanWritesTrash/pseuds/HanWritesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel Sleepover! What happens when our youngest Winchester and his archangel braid each others hair?</p><p>Otherwise known as which the author still can't describe for shit and just wants you to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr! I am really getting into writing again I love it so much :) If you have a prompt please slide into my askbox at supernatural-septiceye.tumblr.com

Closing his bedroom door, Sam sighed and collapsed onto the bed. The brothers had just gotten back from a poltergeist case, it went well apart from the fact that Sam was thrown downstairs by the S.O.B. Sam closed his eyes, every muscle in his body aching. All he wanted to do was sleep, possibly forever.

“Looking a bit rough there, Samsquatch.”

Sam opened his eyes and sat up quickly, ignoring the strain and clenching his teeth. Gabriel was currently standing in front of the hunter. Surprisingly, he actually looked worried.

“What do you want Gabriel?” Sam asked, silently cursing the archangel for disturbing him.

“You call it disturbing, I call it popping in to see my favourite hunter!” Gabriel explained, while coming to sit on the edge of the bed. He smirked before pressings his fingers to Sam’s forehead, letting his grace heal the younger Winchester.

Sam laid back and relaxed, feeling the grace running through his body and eliminating the aches and pains, muscles feeling looser as each second passes. Once Gabriel finished he looked down and smiled, he hardly ever got to heal Sam, definitely not as much as Dean allowed Castiel. Once Sam opened his eyes he sat back up. “Thanks Gabe.”

“You needed it Sammich, you should let me do it more often.”

“Why are you here anyway?”

Gabriel jumped off the bed, he smirked and snapped his fingers. Two bowls of popcorn and some candy appeared on the bed. Snapping again arranged the pillows and blankets to form a fort. “Glad you asked! I thought to myself, ‘What should I do on this fine Saturday evening’ and then it hit me…” Gabriel paused. “Sleepover!” He cried while making it rain confetti and snap him and Sam into matching pajamas.

Sam stared at the archangel with an open mouth. Wondering what the fuck just happened. But he couldn’t help the small laugh from escaping his mouth. He laughed while reaching up and pulling confetti out of his hair.

“Wow. Just wow…” Sam started, looking at Gabriel’s hopeful eyes. “Fine! Sleepover it is, drama queen.” Gabriel winked before conjuring up a crown which brought more laughter from Sam.

Half an hour later the pair were settled into the blanket fort, munching on the popcorn and watching some movie on Netflix (On the widescreen TV that Gabriel insisted would “Make the sleepover better”). Gabriel wasn’t really paying attention, looking at the hunter’s reactions was much more entertaining.

Gabriel looked at the way Sam laughed, eyes scrunching up and teeth showing. He looked at how long his hair was, every now and then falling into his eyes and Sam brushing it back behind his ears. Gabriel suddenly had an idea, he switched the movie off despite Sam’s protest and sat behind him. The archangel started braiding Sam’s hair, while the confused hunter shook his head and let Gabriel continue. “Your hair is really soft Sammy, almost like a female”. Gabriel smirked while Sam scoffed and swatted his hands backwards in Gabriel’s direction, successfully managing to hit his hands away from his hair.

“You’re a dick Gabe, have I ever told you that?” Gabriel laughed.

“Only every day, possibly every hour actually.”

Once Gabriel finished braiding Sam’s hair, Sam walked up to the mirror. He examined himself while the archangel was trying not to laugh. Sam turned around and gave him the famous “Bitch face” while he had an idea.

“My turn!” Sam explained while grinning. Gabriel stopped laughing and looked at the hunter.

“No way!”

“Please?”

“How are you gonna do that, my hair is too short.” Gabe said with a triumphant smirk. Unfortunately, Sam wasn’t close to giving up.

“Make it grow?”

“And ruin the perfect look I already have? This vessel is hard to maintain enough!”

“I will use hairpins.”

“Have you got any?” Sam shook his head. “Then try again Sammich.”

“Conjure some up?”

“Ha! Never!”

“Fine.” Sam stood up and walked out the room. Gabriel wasn’t the only angel in the bunker. He ignored Gabriel’s protests and walked straight into the kitchen where he knew Castiel would be.

“Hello Sam.” Castiel greeted with a smile.

“Hey Cas. Could you do something for me.” Sam asked, hoping Cas would help him.

“Of course, what is it you need?”

“Can you conjure up some flowery hairpins for me?”

Castiel was confused, why would Sam need hairpins? Better yet, why was Sam’s hair currently in braids?

“I don’t understand, why would you need hairpins?”

“Gabriel. He braided my hair so I thought it was fair I had payback and the dick won’t let me.”

Castiel sighed, but a small smile appeared on his face. If he could help Sam embarrass his brother, then he was willing to help. The angel placed his coffee on the side and turned back to Sam.

“I will help you out. Embarrassing Gabriel sounds like fun.” Castiel replied as he created a bunch of hairpins out of thin air and passed them to the younger Winchester who was now smiling even wider.

The hairpins were a small with a big white daisy at the end of each pin. Sam grinned. “These are perfect! Thanks, man.” He cried while walking back to his bedroom where the impatient archangel was currently surrounded by candy.

“I win! My turn now” Sam exclaimed while throwing the hairpins at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked defeated. “Ugh fine! But remind me to play the perfect prank of Cassie for revenge.” He sulked while letting Sam move behind him. The hunter cheered and proceeded to work with Gabriel’s hair. He started with tucking a clump of hair behind the archangel’s ear and pinning it, Smiling at his work so far.

When he was done Gabriel’s hair was full of hairpins. He smiled in triumph, he was pretty proud of it. Gabriel rushed to the mirror and made a noise of complaint. Sam couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend. “What’s the matter, angel? Don’t like the taste of your own medicine?” Sam said while still laughing, he had taken a picture when he finished. He was going to send it to Castiel later.

Gabriel turned back around and jumped on top of Sam, making them both fall back on the bed. “You know who else is a dick?”

Sam raised his eyebrows, the stupid smirk still on his face.

“Hmm?”

“You.” Gabriel said while leaning down and placing a small but lingering kiss on Sam’s lips. Sam laughed and wrapped a hand in Gabriel’s hair, pulling him in closer.

“I know.”


End file.
